new chance
by vampluver19
Summary: im gonna try a book type summary: in this thrilling enstallment the issue of kalona might be resolved and along the way not only will zoey and stark feel luv, ull be falling of ur seats waitin for more.only read if u read burned first. r r u kno the drill
1. Chapter 1

_Alright here's the new story! Luv all of my readers from burned! Okay so here's the new story! Oh, and can u guys go on my profile and take my poll? Thnks! Here we go chapter 1 of a new chance.._

_Zoey's pov_

_**Stark and I were sitting on my bed in the house of night cuddling as close as possible. Which happened to be rather hard because of my huge stomach. Nevertheless, we were smiling and laughing at each other telling stories.**_

"_**Okay, so one time I went to the zoo and I was about..5..maybe 6. I was petting this evil looking koala bear." He was cut off by me.**_

"_**Why were you petting a koala when you live in Chicago**_**?'' I asked incredulously.**

"**Because it was one of those tropical thingies, duh it was during the summer! So, onward with my story," Stark's smile was huge and his eyes were lighting up again.**

"**I was petting the thing because my mom said I needed to see each and every animal before we left. My answer was no, but I was ignored, as always." he grumbled out the last part. "as I was petting the evil bear suddenly it took a bite out of my arm. I was crying my eyes out and then the stupid thing threw up all its yucky leaves on me." Stark continued madly…I was just trying to hide my smile. "Then, as if things couldn't get any worse what with the blood and all the ugly bear pooped and pied on me! Can you believe it?" **

**I just laughed at him as he pouted and suddenly the baby kicked. **

**My laughing ceased immediately and Stark felt the difference in my emotions.**

"_**Oh no." **_**Stark said worriedly.**

"**Oh yes." I gasped as my water broke. (okay idk how pregnancy goes thnk god so umm we'll just have to play along sry moms, if any read this, if I got this part wrong) **

**I felt the baby kicking more and looked at Stark with huge eyes, as our door burst open.**

"**Oh goddess, Stark Duchess is having puppies!" Jack outburst running in our room.**

"**Uhh, can you and Damien take care of it Zoey just sorta went into labor." Stark commented nervously. Then, he came over to the bed and picked me up bridal style.**

_**Sort of! **_**I mentally scolded as I breathed hard, trying to think happy thoughts.**

"**Guys!" Jack yelled down the hall. "We have another and bigger problem!"**

"**Sorta." Stark laughed as I glared at him while in an un fun and uncomfortable labor.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, umm sorta dissapointed i only got 3 reviews...soooooo lets review alot for this chapter! i want at least 15 reviews total for the next chappie! thnks for reading!

Zoey's pov

"She's so pretty." I gaped along with Stark at my beautiful little girl. Since she was a baby she was obviously crying, but after Stark wiped the blood off of her I saw her beauty. She had Stark's deep and amazing brown eyes. Her hair was my color and her face was shaped like mine. Her frame was sort of pudgy, but then agian that happens with all babies. Best of all she was mine.

" I love her too.I never thought.."he choked up and I saw in his thoughts and eyes, Stark was happy, surprised, worried, etc. all at one time. We were going to be this little girl's parents. Us!

"Bark!Bark!" Duchess said coming into our room followed by two little puppies.

"No bad dog!" One of the nurses at the infirmary yelled as Stark and I smiled.

"It's okay they can come in." Stark said as Duchess put her head on Stark's lap. She whined and the puppies squeled jumping on my bed and coming toward the baby.

"Be careful." Stark scolded the whined agian and put their little heads on my stomaches. I was so exhuasted now I barely noticed.

"Zoey, I'll watch the baby, why don't you just sleep? '' Stark asked concered as he petted Duchess's head with one hand and held mine with the other. (hand not her head)

"I'm waiting..." I said unsure and suddenly the air shimmered around us and Nyx appeared......with _Heath?!_

"Hello my u-tes-wie-agh (i know thats wrong but i dont know the right thing srry) I see your young child is in good health." Nyx greeted with a warm smile. I smiled back. Then, I looked at Heath and my eyes widened.

"Heath I've missed you." I said softly. Stark's grip on my hand tightned a bit but I knew he wasn'y goin to say anything about it. I shot him a glance before nuzzling my beautiful daughter's head.

"Hey Zo." Heath smiled happily looking at my daughter who still didn't have a name.

"My son and daughter I've come here to not only congratualate you, but to ask you what you would like for your daughter's future." Nyx stated.

alright i gotta go have food, but review! pleaz!


	3. Chapter 3

2 reviews away from what I asked for, but I felt the need to write another chapter for my lovely readers and those wonderful peeps who did review so here we go chapter 3!

Stark's pov

Since Nyx came I felt warm and fuzzy. The weird thing about her coming wasn't even her coming, though. It was the fact that even though Heath and Zoey were obviously showing love for each other I wasn't jealous at all anymore.I knew from the glance she shot me not to over react. Instead, I felt really happy for her, possibly because Heath and her never even got as far as we did so, even though my hand tightened I wasn't _really_ jealous.

"Her future?" Zoey asked shocked that Nyx's thoughts had already traveled so far ahead in time. I came back to the present and widened my eyes.

_We haven't even named her and we're thinking about her future! I just want to hold her a little longer….really _feel_ like this is happening!_ Zoey rambled in her thoughts and I smiled at her. I stopped petting Duch and held my hands out, silently asking her to hand me our baby.

She complied and as soon as the little girl/ rug rat was in my arms my whole soul literally lifted.

"Yes my daughter." Nyx said answering a question Zoey must have thought. She continued, " your daughter, of course, with such gifted parents has an affinity and I've decided to give her one earlier than normal. She can almost lift one's soul and more, but you shall learn of that another time." An amused smile lit Nyx's face and Zoey and I couldn't help but smile too. I looked at Heath and decided to ask him why he was here before I forgot.

"Heath, I wanted to know if you could forgive me, because if I never left Zoey none of this would have happened." I finished sadly meeting Heath's eyes to see they were gazing at me steadily, but he smiled, cutting of Zoey before she could even start her protests.

"Dude, I'm totally not mad at you. I'm glad now it did happen, Zo finally is getting her family. Besides, how could I blame you from needing to get away from her, even if it was at a bad time. Zo can really make people crazy I'd know best." he joked and then laughed as soon as Zoey took a crumbled piece of paper and chucked it at his head.

I smiled to happy to get that off my chest. I took the baby and switched her positions carefully, because she was sleeping, so that I could cradle her into one arm. With my other hand I grabbed Zoey's hand yet again happy to hold my two girls.

"My children as much as I love your happiness I must be leaving soon, so I would like to know what you would like for your daughter's future. There are two easy possibilities, she can either become a vampyre as her parents or she can be a human. It's up to you two." Nyx spoke seriously and our smiles ceased as Zoey and I looked at each other, our foreheads creasing with worry.

_I think we should let her decide._ I sent to Zoey unsurely.

She nodded then turned to Nyx.

"Goddess we'd like our daughter to be the one to choose, of course only when she's ready. Can we set the date for her 16th birthday?" Zoey asked nervously but respectfully to Nyx.

"Of course Zoeybird." Nyx answered smiling and then shimmered. "Heath and I must take our leave now children. Goodbye." She kissed our foreheads then came and bent to touch my daughter's.

"Goodbye little one." Nyx said softly and kissed her too then disappeared.

"Bye Zo! Laters Stark. Sweet dreams baby." Heath waved and then disappeared too.

I laughed along with Zoey and scooted myself closer to her so that we both were holding our child. Whining came about from the puppies who were sleeping and had just been woken up. The hobbled of the bed and padded next to Duchess, who allowed them to sleep near her stomach.

"Zoey." I mumbled looking at my very tired wife who just needed to stay awake for like another minute.

"Hmmhmm."

"First I have the name for our baby girl. Rose." I let the words come out softly.

"That's perfect!" Zoey yelled then slapped her forehead as she noticed the baby yawned and opened its beautiful eyes.

"It's okay, wait you have to close your eyes okay?" I asked and she complied. I handed the baby fully to her and then as she started opening her eyes as I backed up laughed.

"No keep them closed." I scolded jokingly and reached in my back pocket for the box.

I knelt on the ground and then asked one of the most important things in my life.

"Zoey open your eyes." She opened them and gasped. After noticing my position. "Will you marry me?"

I want at least 10 reviews peeps that took forever to write! hope u liked it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

okay luvin all of u and since i got so many wonderful reviews im writin the next chapter now! lolz kk l;ets give me another 10 reviews shall we?

Zoey's pov.

Oh my GODDESS! Did Stark really just propose to me!? Me! He did and now he was looking at me for an answer, his eyes losing their shine the longer I took to answer.

"Of course!" I gasped out. I was going to get married!

Stark smiled his normal cocky smile at me getting up and slipping the, the, _huge 5 carat diamond ring _on_._I gasped and his smile just widened.

"Do you like it?" he asked read my thoughts for the answer. The ring itself was a gold band and then had a bunch of shiny gemstones around it. The man color of the ring was hazel like and then, obviously, the diamonds were crystal clear.

"Oh, how do you even have the money for this?" I said already worrying about how much money he wasted over me.

"None, it was the ring my grandad gave his wife and then my dad gave my mom. It's a family heirloom I guess, but I couldn't believe how much the color matched your eyes. Your beautiful, sparkling..." he trailed off and soon we were side to side on the bed. My earlier exhaustion was forgotten now, and with our baby between us we kissed.

Our bodies came and formed almost a cacoon around our little Rose, and I kept constantly checking that she was okay. One of my hands was being held by Stark, while the other was becoming Rose's toy. She kept twirling my fingers. Stark's mouth fell upon mine, and any worry we were having disappered for the moment. Giving heachother hot open mouth kisses, a shiver produced, and fell upon my whole body. Stark's breathing was in time with mine as we gasped for air. Our foreheads were pressed together and then in a sudden burst my exhaustion came back.

"Stark I'm really tired." I mumbled while letting my head drop to the pillow, not jostling the baby. Silently I handed her to Stark as her eyes closed agian.

"I'll watch the baby to night. I'll also be watching you." he spoke quietlly and I knew if I opened my eyes he'd be smiling.

"Goodnight, love you." I whispered as sleep started pulling me under.

"I love you too Zoey Stark." Was the last thing I heard before completeley going under.

okay thats all for now i gtg to sleep. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this will skip a bit, but im crossing my fingers praying that this will be the last skip…

Zoey's pov.

I walked down the aisle by myself, but when I made it over to where Dragon, Stevie Rae (who was holding Rose) and most importantly Stark my breathing hitched.

This was really happening. I was really going to marry my true love today and we were going to get our happy ending. Nothing could stop us from it, well okay I bet something could stop us from it but I was to happy to worry about that now.

_I guess that would be semi important to you right. I mean your just so happy you practically own me and my hot body right?_ Stark sent to me smiling cockily at me. I smiled back at him as we joined hands.

"We're gathered here today to join Zoey Redbird and James Stark together in marriage and more importantly a life together as vampires." Dragon started the service playing the human role of a priest. Since we were vampires the ceremony was a little different than normal.

I looked around the temple, we were in Nyx's temple, and met eyes with my grandma. Before the service she came and talked to me. She told me about how proud she was and how she knew we were going to be happy together.

My short, white dress swayed a little as I kept balancing from foot to foot. Stark held in laughter as he noticed me sort of zoning out as Dragon continued, but when he got to the I do's I was fully paying attention.

"Zoey Redbird, do you take James Stark to be your mate?" Dragon asked me as Stevie Rae handed me his ring. It was golden with an engraving that said, "_you have my heart_."

"I do." I said and a happy tears streaked down my face.

"And James Stark do you take Zoey to be your mate?" Dragon asked Stark and he smiled as he took the ring out of his pocket. My ring was golden like his, with just one diamond in the middle. Its engraving was the same as mine.

"Of course I do." he chuckled while sliding the ring on and every one around us, the gang, the teachers, my grandma, and Darius who was holding Aphrodite's hand(did I mention they're getting married) smiled hugely.

"Since there are no objections I know, in Nyx's name, pronounce you man and wife. But more importantly one of the most important pair in vampyre history." Dragon said and then probably said you may kiss the bride, but Stark and I were so ahead for that one we didn't notice.

After we finished up we walked out of the temple and sadly were met with something that almost caused me to faint.

"Aya! I shall not allow you to marry him! You are supposed to be with me!" Kalona screamed at my face, and right next to him was Neferet. Behind them were a bunch of ugly ass raven mockers and shockingly…….Erik!?

Tadaa! Okay I want 10 reviews again people lolz thanks for reading and now we finally are going to get in some action! Hooray!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here we go for chapter 6! Luv u all and thanks for the reviews! Lets go for 10 again!

Stark's pov

I was going to attack someone! I couldn't go through my own _wedding _without being bothered. Yet, of course Kalona and Neferet and…_Erik? _had to come and ruin everything!

"Why don't you ever leave me alone!" Zoey screamed at the whole grouping.

"Aya, I have decided to forgive you for your stupidity and take you as my own. Your soul is mine! I'm here to tell you that I can bring your friend back, but only if you come and stay with me." Kalona spoke clearly accenting the sentence about how he could bring Heath back.

I felt Zoey's absolute surprise and hope as she looked toward Kalona and I had to remind her through our mental bond.

"Go away from us!" The gang yelled.

Suddenly before I even understood what was going on the whole group of raven mockers charged forward and it appeared to me they were following Neferet's orders.

" Stevie Rae!" Zoey yelled looking at her best friend who was cradling our child. Oh no! Rose!

Zoey who was feeling a similar distress, got her friends attention.

"Yes." Stevie Rae twanged out.

As I was lost into there conversation I totally missed the fact that a mocker was coming to attack me.

Mentally and Physically the last thing I heard was an utter cry of despair, that was screaming my name.

Agh! Okay I wanna write more but im not in the writing mood for this story right now…on a better note I think im gonna go update can you save me…sorry for the utterly short and sucky chapter! Still review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, so this probably will be short but I want to give u guys something.. im just so obsessed with can u save me right now so….

Stark's pov

"We should kill the boy he is of no use to us." An evil, dark voice stated.

"No, Please I'm begging, anything you want Kalona, please I'm begging." A very attractive voice pled and I felt myself smile in my dream.

I opened my eyes, and saw a very attractive girl before me, holding me close to her and putting a wet cloth to my head.

"Pretty girl." I commented smiling up at her.

"Oh Stark." She cried out. I raised my hand to grab the one holding something to my numb and cold forehead, but instead gasped out in pain.

I heard laughter from behind the goddess before me, that was her new nickname.

"He is disoriented. I do not believe there is a reason to let him live." This birdy thingy said to the pretty goddess and the I noticed she was crying heart wrenching sobs.

"Don't cry." I told her softly, smiling at her again.

"Shh, Stark. Just, just lay down." The goddess spoke sweetly to me. The gross bird thing was being mean to the goddess. Why? And who was he trying to hurt?

Listening to her I laid down and closed my eyes. As soon as I did I felt a sort of sticky substance near my eyes and slowly this time I rose my hand and wiped it away. I opened my eyes to look at it, and to see the goddess again, to notice the liquid substance was red.

"Kalona," The goddess got up and I tried to sit up with her, but everything hurt now and I was too tired. I noticed that I was shivering and the goddess must have saw too, because she took of this shawl thing she had on and laid it over my body. She also put her hand to my forehead and with a look of deep concentration on her face, she closed her eyes.

"Spirit, come to me and make Stark's wounds not hurt him. Fire warm him." She mumbled and as I felt all the pain that was coming back to me disappear, and my body temperature rise. Y

Yet agian I smiled at her and she smiled a very small smile back through tears.

I felt my head agian and it appeared that the gross red liquid was on almost my whole face, my arms, my stomach and hips, and my chest. My knees and the yucky stuff to.

"Kalona." The goddess purred looking at the wierdo wing guy. He smiled seductively at her.

"I'm sorry for being so cruel to you." She smiled back at him.

"Zoey," he smiled at her before grabbing her roughly. "I'm not stupid and I believe that you should have realized this by now. Even if you save your warrior, I have many things that you

shall have to edure for his life."

"Anything." She breathed out glancing at me agian. My instincts screamed stuff at me, but all I really understood was that the pretty goddess shouldn't have said that to the mean man.

"Perfect." This time he was the one that purred, and the last thing I saw before my vision go black was him clutching her arm hard and the door to the room opening up.

I hoped these people would help the pretty goddess stay away from the birdy and help me get back to her.

Ok, I know its not a lot lot, but on the bright side I just got inspiration, so I should update again soon! Hope its not to confusing! Review if u have any ?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! I'm excited to write so here it is!

Zoey's pov

Horrible. That was one way to describe what was happening to us. Stark was practically dying, and here I was stuck in Kalona's lap letting him kiss all over my body.

The door to our room opened and Erik and Neferet entered. They looked at Kalona and I with disgust in their eyes. I couldn't blame them, I was disgusted with myself.

Stark whimpered in the corner and my gaze went to his and I cried out in total despair at his pain.

I caught Erik's gaze, trying to find the guy I almost fell in love with. He just looked surprised. I wished he could help me. Help me save my love.

"Kalona, the fledglings we have taken and captured have escaped. The prophetess was with them." Neferet stated coldly to the terrifying immortal.

"What!" He yelled out causing me to shake harder in his lap. Stark cried out again in his sleep, and I couldn't refrain myself from jumping up with a sob and running over to Stark.

"I shall be back Zoey, until then you should savor the time you have with your warrior." Kalona threatened.

I dropped to my knees by Stark's side as Neferet and Kalona left the room. I didn't notice if Erik left or not, but I could care less.

"Stark." I sobbed as I called spirit to me again and put all my life's energy into him. His eyes opened as I collapsed on my hands next to his body.

"Goddess." He called out and gasped as he sat up.

"Shh," I put a finger to his lips, " You need to rest." And he did. Black and blue circles were under his eyes. Luckily, because of all the spirit that was surrounding his body the bleeding had stopped a lot. Except for on his head.

"Your hurt though. Your energy, its dimming. I…I can feel it dimming." he whispered out.

Even half delirious he was still looking out for me.

"Stark, I'm," he cut me off.

"Is that my name?" he asked and I looked at him, my lover in every way.

"Yes." I said quietly, looking down. He couldn't even remember that. Kalona and Neferet had stolen his knowledge of his own name.

I sent a quick silent prayer to Nyx begging her to help Stark.

I grabbed my wedding dress, already torn from the fact that this was about the 5th time I ripped it for Stark's wounds, After, I took it to the huge gash across his forehead replacing it to the one that was there, that was filled with blood. I held in tears as I called water to me to clean the wound again.

"Why did you go with that guy, the wingy guy?" he asked and I smiled a small smile through the tears that I didn't know were streaking my face.

"I'm going to keep you safe okay? No matter what I have to do, okay? You need to remember that. Also could you do me a favor?" I asked as an idea just popped into my head. It could work.

"Anything." he vowed, worship like devotion in his eyes.

"You need to oath bound promise me that you'll owe me."

"Why? I, Something about that doesn't seem right." he said confusion clear on his face. No, now wasn't the time to have his memory back.

"Do you believe I'm a goddess?" I asked, disappointed with myself for playing with him like this.

"Yes, of course. Your so perfect, and wonderful, and." he cut off with a small groan as he moved.

I took the blood filled cloth off his head and after cleaning it with water put it back on. I absently felt his forehead and his temperature was hot.

Not good.

"Please, will you promise to owe me?" I asked desperate.

He sighed. "Yes goddess I promise to owe you." he said in a small voice.

I kissed him on the lips softly, and happily noticed that his busted lip had healed.


	9. Chapter 9

Not gonna have a long authors note here hope u like it and review!

Stark's pov.

I knew I shouldn't have given in to the goddess. I trusted her, so I listened to her, but something…inside of me felt wrong.

"Your lip healed." Zoey said softly and touched my lip. I looked away from her and I let it be more an act of instinct, than the me that I was now. I just wanted to kiss her again and I knew by a feeling I had inside that what I just did was wrong.

"I feel unhappy with you." I said to the goddess. Tears glittered on her cheeks and flowed again.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and she just looked at me sadly.

"No, you don't need to be I did something I shouldn't have done. I took advantage of you. I'm sorry. I hope one day you'll forgive me." she stated a sad look on her face.

"I forgive you." I mumbled. I sat up and gasped again, but it seemed like a reflex because I couldn't feel pain all I felt was a numbness.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly and felt my forehead.

She obviously didn't like what she felt because she laid me back down.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed a little and suddenly her face went pale.

"Stark, I'm going to make you a promise right now." The goddess said as we heard footsteps coming toward the room. "I promise that no matter what I say or do here I'm doing it _for_ you. I'll never be against you no matter what I say. I love you and only you." She kissed my lips again and I felt a swell of both worry and pride at her words. The goddess loved me! Me, a fragile and weak person.

"I love you goddess." I smiled up at her as I closed my eyes. I was tired now.

She grasped one of my hands in both of hers as some people came back to our prison.

"Kalona." the goddess breathed out beside me. I noticed sadly that she had let go of my hand a moment before the door had opened.

"Yes my Zoey." He said roughly and his voice was like a possessive whip.

I kept my eyes closed, another instinct.

"Kalona my love, I have decided on what I want. This child beside me shall be dying soon and I need to move on. I've been terrible to you, my immortal love, by going with another. I'm sorry, please forgive me?" She pleaded and spoke calmly in a distant voice. Did she mean that?

"And why in the world should I believe you Zoey?" Kalona asked sarcastically.

"Kalona I was in here the whole time and she's the reason why he's asleep, she knocked him out with spirit." Someone else said.

Wait? Someone evil was in here with my talk with the goddess.

It was then when I actually fell asleep.

Hope u like it! Its short, but w/e it's a quick update so im off the hook! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright chappie diez! Who here as read burned cuz I did and may I say it was awesum! The ending was deff my fav part! Okay review and I hope u like it! Luv!

Zoey's pov

I had to remember I was doing this for Stark's life. I just had to remember.

Kalona had accepted me the second Erik, surprisingly, lied for Stark and I. Neferet had stormed off after throwing something at me which Kalona deflected.

After 2 days I still hadn't slept or seen Stark, but I'd talked with Erik for the very few minutes I had alone. I remember the conversation well.

_"Erik what's up with you?" I asked him totally confused if he was evil or not._

_"Zoey, I knew something like this would happen." he sighed as he ran a hand through his midnight black hair. We were whispering and we were in my bathroom that Kalona had given me. It was joined to the master bedroom I was supposed to sleep in, even though Kalona didn't let me rest at night._

Both then and now I'd shuddered. Kalona and I had done it, and it was equally horrifying each time. Yet, to keep Stark alive I was willing to pay the price.

_"Erik, please, are you evil our not?" I whispered frantically sensing Kalona would be back in a moment._

_"No, I'm still with Nyx, I'll help you guys. I promised her." Erik's eyes were hard. I nodded at him and then pulled some bread out from underneath my dress. See I made a little pocket right underneath the skirt for reasons like this. The dress was a blood red one that was strapless. Kalona had given it to me as a "gift". The dress cut around my knees._

_I pushed the piece toward Erik and eyes his pocket. Then I pulled out a little baggie I hid in the pocket and swiftly I ran a finger nail across my wrist causing my blood to go into the baggie. Zipping it up after enough blood got into it I licked my wrist then handed the bag of blood to Erik . He was looking at me with eyes filled with lust._

_"Put it in your pocket and give it to him. And DO NOT let him know it was from me. You have to make him think I'm still evil." he nodded at me and then stuffed his pockets. To the bathroom there were 2 doors one to the hallway and one to the bedroom. _

_Erik went through the hallway one leaving me sitting in the bathroom wishing once again that my life could be normal._

"My Zoey." Kalona said seductively wrapping his arms around my small waist. I looked up at him from where I was sitting on the bed and smiled a fake smile. He liked what he saw though and he kissed me right smack on the mouth. It took everything in me to prevent throwing up.

Thank goddess a raven mocker ran in the room.

"Father, the boy has been taken care of!" The raven mocker screeched out as my stomach clenched.

"Good, I hope he enjoys his punishment for hurting one of my sons." Kalona laughed and my stomach twisted even harder at his words.

What did Stark do!?


	11. Chapter 11

Only six reviews people! C'mon! lol ok well here we are w/ another chapter and if I don't get at least 7 reviews im not updating!

Stark's pov.

It had been a while since I'd seen Zoey. All I remembered of her was her in the beautiful wedding dress. We had been getting married when Kalona showed up and there fore ended and ruined one of the best days in my life.

Which was why the second I woke up in a dark room, with a raven mocker in front of me I attacked. I mean, wouldn't you attack if you found yourself in the same position as a month or so ago?

That was the reason I had got my ass whooped by a bunch of raven mockers, and had blood all over my body. I wanted to see Zoey, and luckily a raven mocker that was over me called out that father needed to come in. My guess was that Kalona and I were gonna chat, he'd hit me a few more times even though it'd be a moot point because I couldn't feel anything attached to my body. When he was angry would be my time to ask about Zoey.

I was really surprised when Kalona walked in holding Zoey's hand.

"Zoey?" I choked out, my voice all low sounding.

"Warrior." She answered formally and just looked at me coldly.

Erik had told me that she had changed and that she was on team Kalona when he gave me food and blood. I didn't believe him and insisted that the blood was Zoey's, but he denied.

"My love, I wouldn't call him a warrior. He's much to weak and mortal to be that." Kalona spoke with a smirking edge to his voice. Why was he back on the 'my love' kick again. I thought by now he would have realized that Zoey had married me and that we had a child together.

With a sickening force I suddenly realized I could no longer feel anything from Zoey through my warrior bond. I also noticed she had deep circled under her eyes and looked dead in her feet.

Worse, I saw when she smiled lovingly at Kalona and kissed him on the lips. Grabbing her, he pulled Zoey into an embrace and he kissed her neck making her moan.

No. That wasn't right. Zoey was mine. She and I were supposed to be together, I thought agonized as my heart twisted in absolute pain and a cry from the deepest part of my heart mangled on my lips.

With that cry all my physical pain registered in my mind, and I knew I had been cut all over and that many of my bones were broken.

Kalona laughed at my pain, but I didn't even look at him. I kept looking at Zoey as the pain burned through me, both mental and physical.

"Why?" I asked the question torn from my heart.

"I'll kill him my love." Kalona looked at Zoey, his promise sounding like a challenge. From what Erik had told me I was out for a few days before I remembered who I was. Apparently, I'd been incoherent and speaking nonsense. I just wish now more than ever I could have been there when Zoey first decided to be with Kalona. Maybe I could've talked her out of it. Maybe I would've died. I'd rather have that happen than this.

"Kill me. I don't care anymore." I stated my voice broken and sad, even to my own ears.

"No," Zoey shook her head serenely, as Kalona raised an eyebrow at her, almost taunting. "My love, we should not kill him. An even better idea. We do this." Zoey smiled widely and her cheeks looked so thin that her bones might have broken under the amount she was smiling. I didn't care anymore. I would just wait for death to come and take me. I loved Zoey more than anything. She was my love and now she was against me.

Tears finally flowed down my cheeks, and Kalona laughed at me again.

I must have missed Zoey call fire to her, because the next thing I knew I was surrounded in a huge box of fire. No way to get out.

Not like I cared anymore.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and tell me if ur ok w/ how the storie's goin!


	12. Chapter 12

Alright here we are with the next chappie! Hope u like it!

Stark's pov

I'd been down here a day and I hadn't moved since Zoey and Kalona left. Zoey was practically wrapped around Kalona's whole body. I was surprised he'd even let her clothe herself. It looked like he was about to rape her in a second. No, not rape her, because my Zoey, my best friend, and lover in every sense of the word, would give herself to Kalona.

Which pissed me off so much that I wanted to hit something. Once, just one stupid time, I caught Zoey looking at me. Yet, when our eyes met she just grimaced and kissed Kalona.

Zoey was breaking my heart. One second we were getting married and now she was totally forgetting about me?

"Here's your food." Erik's voice cut through my mental concentration and I felt traitor tears coming out of my eyes.

Erik took food and pushed it through a hole. It was a bag of chips and the drink was brown pop. Blood was there too, a little bag.

Seeing the brown pop made my broken heart feel like it was on fire. Her favorite drink was brown pop. I pushed the food away from me and just stared at nothing, wishing my life to just be over.

"Stark, you have to eat." Erik urged his voice sounding sure.

"Take it. I don't want it. I don't even get why Kalona's feeding me anyway! He should just kill me already. This is worse. I'd rather him just kill me." My eyes leaked out a fresh torrent of tears and I just wished I had Zoey with me. Zoey who would hold me and promise it would all be okay.

"Shut up! Are you trying to get me killed!" Erik whispered forcefully. "The food isn't from Kalona. It's from Zoey. Your going to get us both killed if you don't be quiet and eat the damn food. Kalona has no idea your being fed." Erik retorted out angrily.

I wasn't going to let Erik's words get to me. "Why does she even care. I saw her Erik. She's all over him. She totally loves him. I'd be her warrior still, but she doesn't want me. She won't let me in her head or anything!" I cried out so frustrated with all of this.

"She sold her life for yours!" Erik yelled out and then looked like he completely regretted it.

"What!" I growled out, not wanting to deal with this crap. I just wanted to stare off into space until I died.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I don't get Zoey's idea any way." Erik took a deep breath. "What do you remember from when you first got here?"

"Nothing really, well when did I first get here anyway?" I answered his question with my own, not really sure where he was going with this. Still, I'd rather we started fighting again. Anger I could deal with. Letting my grief overwhelm me, I couldn't take that.

"Okay, I'll just explain to you what I saw. When you first got here the raven mockers had you beaten up bad. You were lying on the ground in here and Zoey was with you. I'd never seen her so frantic. So worried about anything or anyone. You had a huge gash on your forehead. You also were bleeding, a lot. She ruined her wedding dress you know?" Erik stopped and half smiled in a memory. I just looked at him wanting to hear more. He sighed.

"She kept crying and trying to stop the wound from bleeding. At one point Neferet and I came into the room and Zoey was on Kalona's lap." I held back more tears for what was coming. "She was shaking, he was practically molesting her." his voice was sad as I knew I was looking angry and surprised. I was starting to get a feeling that the whole thing with Kalona and Zoey was another one of her plans. I sure as hell hoped it was.

"It was during that time you cried out in your sleep. I didn't really get what was going on until then. The second you cried out she did to. The difference was yours was painful while hers was filled with despair. The look that she gave you" he shuddered, "and then she looked towards me with the same look, pleading me to help. I couldn't. How was I supposed to!" his outrage only lasted a second before he continued in his story telling voice.

I was shocked so far and k new it was only going to get worse so I listened intently.

"You cried out again and this time she couldn't stop herself. She leapt of Kalona's lap and went to you. After Kalona and Neferet left the room she called spirit to her. It was amazing, but so terrible at the same time. She put almost all of her energy into you. Then when she collapsed you woke up. You kept calling her a goddess." He looked incredulous. " It would've been funny if in a different situation."

"She collapsed?" I choked out horrified with myself.

"Yeah," he nodded. "okay, well after that she made you oath bound promise her. She made it so your going to have to do her a favor." Erik looked worried now.

"No, that can't count I wasn't awake." I shook my head wishing to the goddess it wasn't true. Sadly, I could tell from the terrible gut feeling I had I was out of luck.

"Sorry, no. You looked upset with her though, I think that's when you started remembering some things. Still, as soon as she started crying you were done with your anger. You forgave her in a second. In return though she made you a promise." Erik whispered.

"What was the promise?" I inquired as he sighed.

"She promised that no matter what she did or said it was all for you." His voice actually sounded small and I felt my body shake as tears blurred my vision.

The door to the basement ,or whatever this was, opened and closed. I felt someone rush down the stairs.

There in front of Erik and I was a very shaken looking Zoey.

"I can't-" She half cried as she saw me. And I tried getting up to help her, but raven mockers had attacked me again so I was still in pain.

"Erik, can you leave us and go upstairs. I need you to make sure that Kalona doesn't find us for awhile. Tell him you saw me run away. I don't care! Just make sure no one come's down here!" She burst out fresh tears making there way down her face.

"Don't do that. Don't cry." I whispered out, Erik's story fresh in my mind, combined with the fact that I'll always love Zoey. I could never want her hurt.

"Erik." She whispered out to her as he nodded and made his way up the stairs and out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

"Fire let me pass through the box." She whispered and surprisingly she gasped as she walked through the fire and when she made it through, she was standing in the cage with me she had what looked like a sunburn all over her body.

"Zoey!" I cried out as she fell to the floor. I was getting up ignoring my pains to get to her, but she just crawled over to me. We were both on our knees.

She bent forward and pushed her lips to mine and I sighed knowing I was finally home. She wrapped her arms around me and then she pressed her lips to my ear.

"I call upon our oath bound promise. James Stark, my warrior, in the name of our promise, has to drink my blood, draining me until I'm dead and in the process take all of my elements. He's not allowed to kill himself after. Instead after he takes my energy he must return to the house of night and take care of our little girl." Zoey whispered, and by the end we were both sobbing as a trail of light showed between Zoey and I. Tying our promise.

"Please…no. Nyx…no!" I sobbed out, wishing I'd be saved, but knowing I was going to have to kill the very best thing I'd ever had.

didnt realize that the whole chap was in italics and all till now so i just fixed it..sry!


	13. Chapter 13

Here we are with the 13th chappie of new chance! Hope u like it! And now the waited for chappie.

Stark's pov.

"Please." I begged as I felt the almost invisible light get a better hold on me and kept me in Zoey's embrace.

"Stark just bite me." Zoey whispered her frame trembling in my arms. I felt sobs coming out of her lips. I'd help her, and wipe away her tears, but I didn't want to get any closer. Instead I attempted to hurl myself backward and managed to get a foot distance between us. Zoey's tear filled eyes met mine and I just looked at the woman I loved.

"Zoey, if you love me at all, don't do this. Do you want our little girl to grow up without a mom? Without you there she'll never be able to talk about purses and all the scary things you girls talk about." I pleaded again. I had to make her see sense. I had to make her call off this promise.

"I..I love you Stark. I do. But I can't live like this. Kalona and I." She shuddered.

"I don't care. You have to understand that! I love you! I forgive you for whatever happened!" I shouted out at her as more tears streamed down my cheeks. The invisible force tying us together pulled me forward so that I was in Zoey's arms again.

So fast that I couldn't stop her she reached her hand up to her neck and slashed a red line that started spurting blood out immediately.

Surprising us both, I whimpered. "Zoey." I sobbed out, not caring that I was acting like a totally wimp or that I had actually whimpered. I'd do whatever I had to, to make her stop this insanity.

"Drink." She whispered out as she cried and I felt my head bend toward her neck against my will the whole time crying out no.

As my mouth touched her cut we both moaned through our sobs. I was forced to then start drinking her life supply of blood.

_I love you so much. I'm so sorry for doing this to you, but it's the only way I could do it. _Zoey's sad mental voice whispered in my mind, sadness easily recognizable.

_If you love me. If you really truly love me, you wouldn't do this. You'd call of this insane promise and let me get you out of here. _I sent completely frustrated as my hand held her gently in my arms and my tears mingled into her hair.

"Air, water, earth, and fire; come to me." Zoey whispered as my right hand let go of her waist and went on top of her mouth.

_No._ I sent despair evident in my voice.

Zoey kissed my hand then continued in a muffled voice as I drank from her against my will, doing so as slowly as possible.

"Go to Stark. Stay with him through my death and do not come back to me until I allow it. No one else can, only me." Zoey mumbled through my hand and her sobs. She moaned again from my drinking.

I felt the elements surge into me, emblazing a fire through my body. As I was forced to keep drinking Zoey's memories started flooding through my mind.

Ok, I want to continue but I just got grounded so im gonna give u this until I can get on again…sry!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! I hope u like it! And all of u go and read nyx chosen one's stories and think about their awesumness! So upset that shes done w/ fanfic…..alright now on to Zoey and Stark sadness and love!

Stark's pov.

Her memories were mostly filled with her worry and depression. Unfortunately and proving how wrong and stupid I was, all of the worry was for me. At first her memories were of when I had amnesia. I kept calling her a goddess, my goddess.

_You made me love you more, if possible but then- _Zoey's mental voice backed up her memories as one specific one hit me like a freight train.

"_We should kill the boy he is of no use to us." An Kalona stated._

"_No, Please I'm begging, anything you want Kalona, please I'm begging." I begged with Kalona wishing for him to leave Stark- who was already hurt enough-alone. _

Zoey showed me when everything first started going bad.

_Why would you do that! I'm not worth it! Besides this whole thing is stupid I don't care about what happened between you and Kalona! I see now that you did it all for me! Please Zoey stop this!_ I begged her through our bond only to feel her shake her head of gorgeous black hair.

"Stark after everything I did.." her sobs started coming louder, but I frantically noticed that her voice was sounding less strong and more like a whisper. She continued. " After what Kalona and I did Stark..I don't deserve to be with you. I broke our vows." she cried out as I wished more than anything to kiss her.

Her unwavering gaze started to fade a little as her eyes blinked sleepily.

_You have to stay with me. I'm trying to stop, there's got to be a way to stop._ My mental voice even sounded helpless to me.

I knew I was in deep trouble as Zoey's eyes closed and I started getting full. Her moans were getting quieter as something that I was dreading happened. The saying that your life flashes between your eyes was true. I would now because the same thing had happened to me all that time ago. Zoey saved me though and I hoped I could do the same.

Zoey's life was flashing before her eyes now. I saw a lot of out time together replayed as I also saw our daughter, grandma Redbird, Heath, and all of Zoey's friends.

_Nyx!_ I prayed to the goddess. _Please don't do this! Don't allow this to happen!_

Zoey heard my prayer to the goddess and kissed my cheek.

_I'm sorry Stark I love you._ Zoey sent.

_Prove it! Call this off! Please! If you love me at all stop this! I forgive you! _I mentally pleaded.

"I can't!" Zoey cried out as the air around us shimmered and Aphrodite showed.

"But I can." Aphrodite whispered just as Zoey passed out and I felt the urge to keep drinking worse than before.

I sent a pleading gaze to Aphrodite as she her words were as good to me as a life boat to a drowning man.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so this is really late…im sorry but im gonna try and update best I can but until after like june 19th my updates might be late…sry but hope u like this even thou its probs gonna be short.

Stark's pov

"In the name of Nyx, I call upon the bind between Zoey Redbird and I, Aphrodite Lafont to make her promise with Stark break."

Yes! I rejoiced in my mind as I felt the ability to pull away from Zoey. Which is exactly what I did after unlatching my mouth from her throat and licking the wound to stop it from bleeding. My skin was all healed now, but I wish I was still a mess, because that was what I deserved for what I had just done.

"Aphrodite! Where are you going?" I looked at her as her figure shimmered and she started fading like the pictures at the end of a movie.

"Only had so much time. Don't give her your blood! It's poison! Must let her have at least a sip of a different person's blood before she can drink from you! Good luck!" Aphrodite shouted and then she disappeared.

What? She tells me this now! How the hell was I supposed to find Zoey a person when she was already practically dying.

I groaned as I looked down at the body of the love of my life, before scooping her into my arms.

"Zoey." I mumbled softly to her, tears still streaming continuously down my face. I wondered for how much longer I could cry before I ran out of tears.

"Zoey, Zoey please wake up." I begged my voice sounding pathetic to my own ears.

"Stark." she mumbled out quietly in her sleep before burying her head into my neck.

Suddenly an idea came to me and I knew what to do.

"Earth, come to me. Bust down that wall so Zoey and I can leave. Oh and please do it quietly." I said as the wall came down and Zoey and I made our exit out of this prison.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers! Im sry that this update is so late but its finally here! Also, I'm thinking about ending this story or giving more spaced out updates! This story is getting harder for me to write! Well I hope u like this chappie, btw im skipping some parts…

Zoey's pov

"Ow." I muttered to myself as I opened my eyes and was met with a blinding light.

"Zoey." Stark's voice spoke from above me, and as my vision cleared I realized he was seated next to my bedside and was hovering above me. In his arms, my goodness, was my beautiful little daughter.

"Thank god your okay! I was so worried!" Stark cried out as I felt pressure on my right hand and noticed it was because of the death grip Stark had on it.

"Stevie Rae! Aphrodite! Everyone! Zoey's okay!" Stark cried out as our little girl in his arms reached her hand out to me, a cute little smile on her face.

"My head hurts." I complained as Stark half laughed. Smiling gently he bent forward and placed a kiss on my forehead while placing Rose into my arms.

"Mommies back now, baby." Stark whispered to our daughter as the gang ran into the room.

"Stark, what the hell do you….Zoey! Your okay!" Aphrodite's bitchy sneer faded as soon as she saw me, and her eyes widened.

"Zoey!" Everyone screamed before enveloping me in hugs, luckily they were careful to not crush Rose.

"Okay! Okay! I'm back! Yeah I get it but please I have a massive headache and really want to go back to sleep." I pouted, feeling a horrible pounding bouncing around the inner walls of my head.

"Sorry Zoey." Stevie Rae said as she smiled at me, causing me to smile back. Then, Stevie Rae turned to the gang. " Out y'all, Zoey needs her rest."

Scowling, the gang all left the room, followed by Aphrodite and Stevie Rae. Stark and our little Rose stayed. Before Aphrodite left she shot me a grin and raised her eyebrows at Stark in a very _suggestive _way.

"Ew Aphrodite!" I called out laughing shortly, only to here her laughter fading out as she walked away from the room.

"I thought…." Stark choked out, as he took Rose from my arms and put her in her cradle. The second she was in there she yawned, causing her gorgeous pink lips to form a big O. I smiled at her now sleeping figure, wishing I could be that small again.

Turning my attention back to Stark I noticed how pale he was, and how he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Come here." I said softly to him, our gazes locking on each other as he slowly walked toward my bed again and then carefully laid down beside me.

"I thought you were dead. The doctor even said that you were probably as good as dead." He choked out as a tear ran down his face. I gently kissed it away as we wrapped our arms around each other. I held him close to me so glad that I could be in his embrace again. It was something that I thought was completely lost to me.

"What changed your mind?" I asked softly knowing that somehow he thought I might wake up.

"Aphrodite. She had a vision of you and me." He smiled softly as more tears made there way down his face. All tears that I promptly wiped away with my shaking fingers and lips.

"What was it about?" I questioned as he buried his head into my shoulder. I started stroking his luscious , brown hair.

"We.." he took a shaky breath to calm himself before he continued. "we had a bunch of little kids running around us. Like 7 or 8. Rose was there and so were a bunch of other little kids. Rose looked about 10. Then there were two pairs of twins and two toddlers. The last child was a little baby boy in your arms." he looked up at me smiling gently. Satisfied, I noticed that his tears stopped.

" It was our future Zoey. A bunch of little kids that were all ours. Our family." And as he said the words I realized that they were true. Gazing at Stark, I finally figured out that no matter what we were going to get our happy ending. Together, because I knew someone was watching us from above to make sure everything turned out alright.

I moved toward Stark and kissed him on the lips as I started getting lulled into sleep, and before the blackness consumed me, I sent a message to our goddess, hoping she would hear.

_Thank you._


End file.
